


Etherious Tales

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. At the Tartaros Dark Guild headquarters, E.N.D. basks in the affection of his subordinates.





	Etherious Tales

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[ET]**

**Etherious Tales**

**[ET]**

**Cube hovering over the Kingdom of Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, X784**

On the floating headquarters of the Tartaros Dark Guild, the two female Etherious of the Guild's Nine Demon Gates, Kyôka and Seilah, were reporting to their Guild Master in his private quarters of Tartaros' progress within the Balam Alliance. It had only been two years since their Master uplifted Tartaros on top of the other Dark Guilds upon claiming his own place of authority within Tartaros itself, so it was necessary to evaluate the depth of their influence and how more powerful they can become. While Mard Geer was recognized as the Guild's Deputy Commander with authority second only to Etherious Natsu Dragneel's Mastery over it, he had other tasks in overseeing Tartaros' day-to-day objectives. That and Natsu had been meaning to enjoy himself after a tiring day of scaring the crap out of Fiore's population.

On the couch in his office space, Natsu sat in the middle between Kyôka on his left and Seilah on his right. After the important matters of Tartaros' strength and relations with the other Dark Guilds had been settled, the three Demons took the opportunity to spend more time with each other while they could.

"I trust that the report was satisfactory, my Master?" Seilah asked Natsu with a blushing smile as she saw him lock lips and wrestle tongues with an excited Kyôka.

Breaking off the kiss with the flushed Kyôka, Natsu turned to Seilah with a grin. "Very much, Seilah. We still have a long way to go still, but let's enjoy it in the meantime." He then brought Seilah into a kiss for her which she was hungrily reciprocating.

Kyôka hummed pleasantly. "It's nice to have moments like this, Master E.N.D. Just you, me, and Seilah."

**[ET]**

**I know that the pairing is kind of typical as I mentioned in the commentary for my previous one-shot Avatar's Dark Dragon, but I hadn't worked on either of these two ladies before, so here we are.**


End file.
